Taylor Grimm
NO ONE CAN EDITEDIT HER BUT ME! Taylor Grimm is daughter of Giles Grimm and The white rabbits daughter. She is a rebel Personality Taylor A.K.A Tay, is fun loving, mysterious, and smart daughter of Whitney and Giles. She is very whimsical and daydreams a lot. Her sister somehow got her into a dress that she still refuses to wear. She is always the gal for adventure. Appearance She is a tall and beautiful girl. She has dirty blond hair like her mother, but with pink highlights, peach skin, and blue eyes from her father. Fairy Tail Well her dad father wrote what is called "Grimm's story". Her mother story is Alice's Adventure in wonderland, http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice%27s_Adventures_in_Wonderland. how Taylor comes into it? Giles Came to wonderland to study in wonderland and saw Whitney. The got married after some time and had to children. Willamina( whose page is coming), and Taylor Relationships Family Dad: her dad is Giles Grimm. He may look old but wonderland speed up the aging process. She does not she her dad very often. He was one of the first people she met in this universe Mom: Her mom is Whitney Rabbit. Her father is the white rabbit. she was 20 when he died and she could not Take on the white rabbit role so it is up to her child. Taylor has not meet her mother yet. Sister: she has a very good relationship with Willamina Rabbit. The are roommates, and they had time to catch up with each other. She wanted to explain ever after high to Taylor once but she know all about it Uncle: Her uncle is Milton Grimm or headmaster Grimm. He is not a big part of her life. He is almost her moral enemy Cousin: Her cousin is Miley Grimm. Miley is like her Apple white. She needs her to reviews all the fairy tails but who would want that? Friends Cupid: C.A Cupid is her friend because Taylor was wondering where one of the classes where and asked Cupid. She had no idea either Madeline Hatter: Well starting from the fact the are mad on extreme levels, they meet at the Mad Hatters tea shop. Willamina Rabbit: There sisters want more can you say. Roommate There was no one as an open roommate so, She shares a bunk with Willamina and Dora Mouse has the other half Romance She is secretly dating Martin Gothel. By that Headmaster Grimm and Miley do not know about. Enemies Her Enemies are Daring Charming and Apple White. Apple also pressures her to fallow her destiny too, and Daring is so full of himself. Pets She has a cat her dad got her named Drawy and she also has a stuffed bear she considers a "pet" Outfits Basic Taylors Top is the same as C.A Cupids and Cerise but is yellow. Which on one side is a bite longer then the other. Her dress is Pink and has pencils crises crosses. She doesn't like any high tops, so she wears sneakers. She also has a heart shape locket Legacy day The top is the same but is pink. The bottom is longer and the pencils are facing up. Her cape has pencils on it. Quotes history Taylor is thought of in may of 2014 She, Willamina, And Dora, Get drawn in late May of 2014 Taylors outfit is changed and is added to Grimm Masters book of OC's June 4 2014 Taylor gets a boyfriend! June 8 2014 Legacy day is drawn and Her basic is colored June 12 2014 Taylor gets commented on how to create an oc on deck 4th 2014 Taylors Page is made 1/21/15 Her page is finished on 1/22/15 Coming Soon Taylor Grimm's Diary Che-Myth-Try, Her Getting fairest, Her Cousin, Friends, and more things to come! Category:From Grimm's Tales Category:Alice In Wonderland Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Grimm Masters oc Category:Characters Category:Friends of Canon Characters Category:Ever After High